Dream World
by Vapes
Summary: What happens when someone sends threating letters to the Garden and warning dreams to one of the girls?
1. Prologue

Author's Notes  
  
This is one of my first Fan Ficts and I'd like to thank a friend of mine who helped me write this. No name's said, you know who you are.  
  
Disclamer: The Charters From Final Fantasy VIII Do not belong to me. They belong to Squaresoft. Excepet Bareow, who belongs to me.  
  
Click. Click. Click tap, tap click.  
  
The steady tap of keys echoed through the barren room, bouncing off walls and nothing else. A wicked laugh filled the room as the screen flickered black. All that was left was the ghostly reflection of intense golden feline eyes.  
  
The metal chair tipped as if in slow motion as powerful legs pushed back abruptly. His long golden tail laid the chair gently down as he picked up the stark white page from his printer. From there he stalked silently out the door.  
  
IN the hall he sild open the top drawer of the towering file cabinet and withdrew an envelope. He turned quickly and trotted eagerly toward the front of his house, black walls fickering by. Behind the drawer continued to gape.   
  
As he slid the letter into the out-box, a satified smile spread over his face. He strode silenly to the window, his baggy black jeans rustling softly. His tan muscle shirt streched tautly across his back as he leaned against the frame.  
  
Hovering there in the sky was the moon, bright even though the sun's rays were advancing. How unusual. What a great day to start something new. 


	2. Up To No Good

The breezy blue cloth moved softly against her legs as her feet moved as though she were walking through mud. He soft brown eyes, however, were fixed on the sliver orb that hung in the brightening sky. She lowered her gaze to the approaching figure and smiled. Then her eyes driffed to the clouds laced with rays of light, holding it down so the moon could reign a bit longer.  
  
Then her vision was obsured as bright smiling green eyes met her own. She pointed up with a soft sigh and both girls gazed at the sky. The breeze lifted their hair, mixing raven black with red-brown. The moon glowed brighter as their gazes returned to the road. They watched their final party member approach.  
  
She quickly silenced Trapt and picked up her pace. As she reached them, they both pointed up and they all looked together.  
  
The moon hung there still, silent in her beauty. As she looked down at her three worshipers she seemed to hold secrets. Secrets she was keeping. At the thought foreboding filled the first girl, Rinoa, wrapped her arms around herself as a shiver raced down her spine.  
  
"I had this strange dream last night." It was Quistis that spoke, her voice not far from the previous silence, "It had to do with some guy with dreds and heavy black eyeliner." A look of disgust crossed her face.  
  
"Yeah!" Selphie exclaimed, her eyes wide, "And he was a pirate, right?"  
  
"Mhmm," Quisty said eyeing her suspiciously. "A gay one."  
  
"I don't know," Chipped in Rinoa, "I thought it was kinda sexy." They stood staring at each other wonderingly.  
  
"Black eyeliner though?" Quistis shook her head.  
  
"Speaking of which, did you bring the stuff?" Rinoa lifed her eyesbrows rapidly at Quisty. Quisty nodded, pulling out a leather bag from her pack. Selphie stared at the two other girls.  
  
"What are you two up to this time?" Selphie asked them warily.  
  
"All the guys are still asleep." The other two said together.  
  
"I just hafta be the look-out right?"  
  
"Of course." Said Quistis as she turned with Rinoa, "C'mon messenger girl. Let's go."  
  
"Shut-up Q-Ball!" Selphie yelled following slowly, glancing around nervously, "I'm not gonna get in trouble, am I?" Laughter echoed slowly down the hall and Rinoa's voice was reassuringly sweet.   
  
"DOn't worry Sleph. You'll be fine." 


	3. The Warning

**A/N: I deiced that I should let my friend who's doing all the writing that you see have their own motes, so they will be called Writer's notes. Thankz.**

**W/R: (delayed reaction) Sorry about the whole Johnny Depp Prates Of the Caribbean in the last Chapter. He's so hot thought…

* * *

**

Screams and laughter echoed down the halls of Balamb Garden, as the three girls feld from the scene of their crime. Heads poked out here and there with wondering expressions as the mutticolored forms flew past.  
  
People were beginning to return to their rooms when an angry roar shook the halls. Footsteps then pounded down the hall accompanied by feirce cursing.  
  
Suddenly a sharp yelp rang above the thunder and a second set of footsteps joined the first. Muttering word came under the steps.  
  
"RINOA!!" Roared the first voice, "I'm going to get you!"  
  
Then a new sound rang over the din as a thrid figure stepped into the hallway. It was laughter. All sound ceased.  
  
It started low and soft. Then it began to swell and grow. Laughter rang out and soon all three were falling over each other.  
  
"Well, I guess they got us, eh?" It was the third boy, Zell, that spoke first. He posed dramatically, showing off his rad painted lips and blue shadowed eyes, "Doesn't it go with my hair?" The he tapped his now pink tatoo, "Very stylish, eh?"  
  
"I guess your right," said the second, Squall, running his hand thorugh his silkly brown hair and shaking his silvery face, "This gunk is disgustion. They really wear this?"  
  
The first, and last, Seifer, looked moodily down the hall. He smeared a hand over his face and turned back not looking to ferice with pink and green smeared everywhere.  
  
"Yeah, I feel real fucking pretty!" Seifer scowled.  
  
Rinoa was the first to give away their bird's eye position by the second floor elevator entrance. The feminine giggle seemed to explode into the silcence. The sound was light and chreeful but the wrods that followed were deadened.  
  
"Uh. Oh.."  
  
The three girls froze as the guys looked in their directioon. Suddely, as if one, they all brust into action at once. The guys now playful yells over the shrikes and giggles as the girls looked to flee from their rapidly approching chasers.  
  
"CID! Headmaster Cid!" The frantic yell rose above the clamor. The boys turned on the stairs and the girls sobered immediatly. Then Zell lost his balance and tumbled a few steps, then trained his eyes on the approching figure.  
  
Bing! The elevator door slid open and Cid stepped out briskly and Xu came clearly into view.  
  
"Cid," She waved the white envelope at him. They met at the bottom of the stairs, Xu breathless and Cid collected, "I think it's a threat sir."  
  
Cid looked at her over his beakish nose. "No... more like... more like a warning."


	4. The Lost Chapter

Vapor's Notes: We deicied to call this the lost chapter becuase it the first draft of the story, it wasn't there, but as we were going back and re-reading, I thought... "What happened after they got the letter, I mean all of a sudden, there's purring and nothing happen." So we wrote this chapter on short notice. Oh and there will be two chapters this week snice I forgot last week. Sorry about that.

Writer's Note: I said "This chapter needs a name." She said "No I like the name." Me "Fine. Whatever." This is the lost chapter beacuse it was an after thought... it was almost completly my writing, ideas and eerything. Vape was... um... disposed of... umm... no... indisposed!! yess... wow I'm a good writer...

* * *

The day pasted in a blur for the six friends. Everywhere they went everyone spoke of either the letter or of the mornings prank. By the time they met for lunch, they were all exausted of both topics. 'Funny how the normal things are so refreshing on days like this.' Thought Rinoa as she listened to Zell complane about the slow service. Squall was quiet, as usual and Seifer still wouldn't talk to any of the girls because of this morning.  
  
It only bugged her, because it was hard to think of her a Squall's old relationship, and when he was being so moody. But Squall had Quistis now, and that was that. At least Zell and Selphie were happy. She had expected them to be a bit bitter after their break-up, but they still hung out and everything between them was cool.  
  
Quisty leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the sun. She slid her hand out of Squall's to stretch slowly. As if by reaction, as soon as she let go, Squall crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Zell lept to his feet eyes flashing. "YOU WHAT!!?" Selphie cowered. "How dear you do what is mine to do?!!?"  
  
Everyone looked at Zell and for a moment no one moved. Then Selpihe giggled and began to clap. "I didn't mean you had to practice your lines now." Zell bowed quickly then sat once more.  
  
"What kind of play are you working on this time?" Squall asked not really caring.  
  
"Well..." Selphie started in her almost famous only-if-you-do-something-for-me voice, "If you wanna know, you'll just have to come see it..."  
  
Seifer looked up. He really didn't care forthis discussion. He tried to block out Selphie who was now trying to get everyone to guess what the play was. Annoyed at his Failyre, he stood up quickly, causing the chair to fall backwards. Almost everyone at the table jumped.  
  
"Seifer, are you okay?" Rinoa asked. Seifer glared at her and snarled, then stalked away. Rinoa sighed and stopp up at once, "Sorry guys," she said softly as she began to follow Seifer. "I'll catch you all later."


	5. In Dreams

Vape's Notes: I don't really have anything to say.

Writer's Notes:ZZZZzzzzZZZzz (get it... dream... ha ha) Writer has bad humor... Umm... This chapter is almost completly Vape's ideas and thought until the end... for the most part I'm just the editor here... You can't see it but... my writing... It's curly er yeah.

* * *

Soft purring brought Selphie slowly into conscienceness. Her eyes fluttered open, the searched frantically over the soild black walls for any sign color, light, or life. 'Where am I?' She thought curiosly as she sat up and sild her feet to the side of the enoumous four poster. She stood up and adjusted her bright yellow jumper. 'Wait?! I didn't wear this ti bed... did I?' She glanced around once more. She walked slowly to the door, her feet cold on the black marble floor. AS she reached for the doorknob, it began to turn by itself like in a bad horror movie. The door swung open to revile the silloutte of a man.  
  
Selphie rubbed her eyes and glanced up as he stepped into the dimly light room. His eyes were feline slits, and a color that resembled sun beached gold. A tan hat was pulled down over his hair with just two peices infornt with a tank of the same color clung to his muscular body showing off his arms. Running wouldn't help, She knew, that grip would be steel. So instead she smiled in what she hoped was a cherrful way and waved.  
  
"Hi?" She asked nervously. The man's gaze focused on her.  
  
"I didn't realized you'd be this short, " was the reply he gave in a mellow bartone. Selphie became immediatly defensive.  
  
"I may be short but... your TALL!!"  
  
"You've got spunk."  
  
"Yeah! Just enough to-"  
  
"Just enogh to what?" The man aske raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Never mind," She said quickly turning and walking back to the bed. "So where am I? Is this a dream?" She asked as she sat down.  
  
"Sort of..." He replied as he stepped closer.  
  
"So what are you gonna do? Hold me hostage in a dream and wait for ransom?"  
  
He laughed softly. Unreasonably Selphie's angered flarad agian. 'He's laughing at me?! How dare he laugh at me!' Abruptly she stood, letting her hand fly. The harsh sound of skin on skin rang out, a pioneer venture above into the icy silence. She stood silent, shocked by her own actions. He stood silent as well as a red hand print began to appear on his cheek.  
  
The two stood in cold stillness, neither speaking, neither moving, no sing of life showing. Then, he began to laugh. It was soft and alluring, and Selphie could feel his vibration as his laughter swelled.  
  
"You do have spunk!" He flashed even white teeth with slighty long canines', "My name is Bareow."  
  
"I'm Selphie," she replied, blushin. "I'm sorry I slapped you I just-,"  
  
"It's ok. I like you. You're fiery."  
  
She sat back down as he flashed his teeth again. "So why am I here?"  
  
"Maybe I'm your stalker and I kidnapped you and now I'm gonna make you fall in love with me."  
  
"...Somehow I doubt that."  
  
"Maybe I've been watching you and your friends, seeking a bride, and have chosen you?"  
  
"Still no."  
  
"Maybe you dreamed me up because I'm the kind of guy you always wanted."  
  
"Um... I think not."  
  
"Well maybe I sent that letter and tapped into your dreams so I could tell you to warn your friends to be on their gaurd and to make them think your nuts and ruin your life then right before I kill them they'll realize you were right and so they'll die feeling guilty."  
  
Selphie stared at him as he began to laugh.  
  
"Any way I have to go now." He turned and opened the door.  
  
"Wait!" Selphie ran to him as he turned. Bareow smiled and leaned close until his lips were scant inches from hers.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be back hunnnn" She could feel his lips vibrate. "Or maybe you should worry." 


	6. The Fight

Another dead body fell to the ground. Selphie took a deep breath as she looked around. Dead grates littered the ground covered in star and moon prints. Her gaze then settled on the T-Rex body. It had been easy to kill, after she blinded it. Selphie liked to train without the help of GF's. It was gratifying to know she could survive on her own. She was getting better.  
  
She turned to leave the Training Center and froze. There, in her way, was a massive T-Rex, it's back to her. She was so stunned she couldn't move, but it was only a moment before her suruival instincts kicked in, as its tail swung towards her. She leapt over it quickly. Using the air from her jump, she swung Crescent Wish, her blistered hands scoring a hit in the back of its massive head. An ear splitting roar rang out as it turned to face her. It glared, and for a moment, nothing moved.

Then it lowered its head and began to charge. Selphie's weary green eyes searched franticaly for the exit. _There!_ The rock hard skull of the over-grown lizard sent her flying.

Three seconds and five feet late. She quickly got up and grabed Crescent Wish, her only friend at this moment. The reptile charged again, this time, she was ready. As its head lowered, Selphie jumped. She placed both feet on the back of its head and pushed, hoping to land on its back and slid down to safty. Now in reality she did land on its back, And rolled.

The T-Rex stopped abruptly looking around confused. The girl had been there two seconds ago. By the time the monsters brain realized what happened, Selphie was nowhere to be found.


	7. Fools Game

Fools game  
  
Chap notes:sorry if this seems a lil diff today..... I Have Taken The Comp.......hmmmm I shoulda capped all that huh?? Oh well. I am writer!!!!!!!!! mooohooohahhahahahahah.......(insert "co" in front of the word along with "/editor/loser") ummmmmm yah.....neways.....This chapter is cool. Once more I have done absolutly nothing but edit sigh Oh well.....THE CHAPTER AFTER NEXT CHAPTER IS MINE!!!!!!!! Well.....sort of.....some of its......_**hers**_..........mmmmmm......Oh look!!!!A birdie!!walks off  
  
Vape's Notes: GRRRR! GRR CO-writer! Anyways, hope you like MY chapter. Have fun reading. Caoi!

* * *

Selpie stopped running as soon as she reached the cafiteria door. She stopped there and pressed her back to the wall. Breathing deeply she closed her eyes ans the dream reentered her head.  
  
_ 'Shoud I tell them?'_ She worried. _'Well he did tell me too. Still... What about all the other stuff he said?'   
_  
Still panting she pushed open the door. Quistis and Rinoa sat happily chatting a a table in the back corner of the room. As she made her way through the crowded room she made her desicion. _'I'll tell them if they ask'_  
  
"Hey, Selph!"  
"Hello, Selphie" They smiled openly at her. She tried her best to smile back but it was a weak smile at best.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Quistis sounded concerned.  
"Sort of..."Selphie said reluctantly. Rinoa smiled warmly and patted the chair beside her.  
"You can tell us," She said. Selphie sat down slowly and stared at her hands. 

"I.....I had another dream. This one was......siffrent though...It was....It was so...." She closed her eyes. "Real......"  
  
Selphie sighed at the end of her story. The two girls say blinking. Then their eyes met and they laughed Selphie's eyes began to water.  
  
"Nice Story, Selph." Rinoa said laughing.  
"Yeah, really original," Quisti chipped in, hands on her stomach.  
Selphie's voice was soft and heavy with tears. "You don't believe me?"  
"It's kinda hard with a story like that," Quishi said critically.  
"Fine." Her voice was cool as, even through the tears, her sorrow turned to anger. "Fine!" She turned and ran from the room.  
  
Selphie's eyes were so blurred that she didn't see Squall until it was too late. Then she was in his arms. He smiled at her as he set her back on her feet asking if she'd seen his "Q-tee".  
  
"Yeah," She said darkly "your girlfriend's in there." She jabbed a finger behind her. "She's probably still laughing at me."  
"Hey you okay?" He wipes her face with the fur lining of his jacket.  
"Why don't you ask the giggle girls!" she spat pulling away. "I'm insane." She ran past him.  
  
Squall stepped into the room as the two girls were cathing their breath. "What's up with Slephie?"  
"We'll tell you when the other guys show."  
  
After a few minutes the group was all there, with the excepting of Selphie. Seifer seemed as carless as usual, but Zell looked a bit worries.  
  
"Selphie won't talk to me. She looked pissed and locked herslef in her room..."  
"Oh do we have a story for you." Quisti giggled.  
"Selphie told us about this dream."  
"It was so off the wall."  
"Then she tried to convince us it was real."  
"I think she fells left out because so much has been going on." Everyone put their head down before Quisti continued. "She trying to get to the center now so that she won't feel left out."  
  
"She'll get over it." Rinoa said.  
"I don't know guys... it's not like her..." Zell looked nervous.  
"Don't worry."  
  
And they all went back to their lunch.


	8. RAGE!

Vape's notes: This chapter was also all mine. I loved writing this chapter because it gave a new twist on Selphie's Happy-go-luckyness. It's always fun to write about happy people's dark sides. Well enjoy the dark thoughts of Selphie, and have fun reading Rage. BTW: this chapter has a bit of bad lanuge, so a head of time, I'm sorry if anything writen as part of our story offeneds you. Thank you.   
  
Writer's notes:ok ok....not my chapter....:(sniffle but the next ones mostly mine!!!!MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!the writing is mine in this chap. (vapes kinda sucked. don't tell.) well will and grace is a goood show. you should all watch itvoice of random passerbyare you with NBC?Writer.....unofficially.....wink

* * *

"Bleed, bitch, bleed!"  
  
Selphie was lying on her bed with her arms behind her head. As she stared at the seling she mouthed to the blasting music. She was so intune with Eminem that she barely head the knock.  
  
"Yo, Selph!" Zell's voice came over the fading music.  
  
"Huh?" Selphie jumped and slipped off the bed. She landed on her butt and the music skipped. "Give me a sec." She called as she stood up and grabbed the romote.  
  
She opened the door two inches as she paused the music. "What do you want?" She snapped.  
  
"Whoa! What did I do?" Zell asked quickly putting up his hands.  
  
"Sorry Zell." She muttered not really meaning it and not opening the door.  
  
"Hey you okay?" Zell smiled softly. "You've been in there for two days with Seifer's CDs. . . I'm worried about you. . . and Seifer's worried about his CDs."  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I just don't want to see those two bitches ever again." Selphie spoke softly, but with venom. Zell's eyes opened wide.  
  
"Um.. come talk to me when Selphie enters your body again." He shook his head as he turned and left.  
  
Slamming the door, Selphie whispered, "Why does everyone think somethigns wrong with me?" She sat on the bed as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm just fine." She laid down and clenched her eyes shut. Later she slept.  
  
"She still seems really mad." Zell told Rinoa and Quistis, "It was freaky. She was blasting Eminem and she called you both... bitches..." HE said the last part so softly he was barley audible. The girl's eyes met.  
  
"She'll be fine, Selphie always pulls through." Quisty said. Her voice seemed to be reassuring herself as well as them.  
  
"She always does," Rinoa said strongly. "It's who she is. She just needs to blow off some stream."  
  
Rinoa and Quisti took Zell's arms. As they walked, he muttered, "i hope you two are right." The only answer he got was "When arn't we?"  
  
Once more purring entered the depths of Selphie's sleep. She opened one eye and gazed soley upon black. A lazy smile touched the corner of her lips as she reclosed her eye.  
  
The purring continued to get closer until it seemed less than a foot away. She opened her eyes to the golden one staring back.  
  
"Good morning," She murmurred sleepily as she streched. She sat up and looked to Bearow. This time, he was dressed in all black. 'It suites him.' She smiled, then frowned.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, sitting up as well.  
  
"Well... I tried to tell my frineds about you."  
  
"And they laughed at you?" He asked knowingly. She nodded slowly. "Don't worry. If their really your friends they'll come around."  
  
"It's just... it's so hard to... I'm so... mad... " She stumbled over her words as tears spilled from her eyes. She turned to him and leaned to cry on his shoulder.  
  
"You knew they wouldn't believe you. They just don't understand you. I do though. We're two of a kind Selphie." He pushed her gently away and into a sitting position. "That's why I came to you for help. That's why I'm willing to help you."  
  
"What is it? Selphie wiped away her tears and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Well..." He stood and walked a few steps away. "It's... it's a bit hard to explain."  
  
"Try me." Selphie said defensily.  
  
He smiled. She had played the perfect mouse right into his waiting feline paws.  
  
"Stay away from your friends for a while." He said as he turned quickly and reached for her. She reacted without thinking. Ducking down, she moved around him and pulled him back, rolling to the side to get out from under his fall. She lay there waiting for the crash. It never came.  
  
Turning and opening her eyes, she stared in disbelief as Baroew held the push-up position.  
  
"How did you, but you..." Some how in that short fall he had flipped himself all the way around.  
  
"Your a quick thinker." He said getting to his feet.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"I should get back." She said smiling. Then she held out her aarms wide.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"I wanna hug!" She said stomping her foot.  
  
"Oh..." Bearow hesitated before moving forward. He pulled her head to his chest for a second and then walked behind her. 'That was fast' Selphie stood there blinking. She shrugged and sighed.  
  
"I should really go now," She hesitated. "Will I... see you? Again I mean?"  
  
"Yeah sure," He replled, not turning around. She sighed again and climed into the bed.


	9. Vape's First Rant

For any of you who have been reading our story, you might have noticed the two-week delay. This is not because summer has started, but because for some reason, my Co-writer and I have come up with a major case of the most dreadful disease ever... WRITER'S BLOCK!!! (Insert evil music here) BUM BUM BUUUUUMMMM! So anyways, we will try to post as soon as possible, so enjoy the small break of our story with the rant from Vape! Yes I shall rant for you about WRITER'S BLOCK! (Cue evil music) BUM BUM BUUUUUMMMMM! Now there is only one cure we know of from writer's block...THE HAMMER OF DOOM FOR WRITER'S BLOCK WITH AN H!!! Now I know that the name is long, so we just call it... THE HAMMER OF DOOM FOR WRITER'S BLOCK WITH AN H! Yes, this time it was shorter! You might not see it, but it is. So anyways, the Hammer has been stolen by the pointy-eared elves... yes you know the ones I'm talking about the ones with SHARP pointy ears. Yes, they also have shrinking ray guns as well. So how can we stop them??? With DOUBLE A BATTERIES! Yes AA Batteries, we can save the whole world from the dreaded WRITER'S BLOCK! (More evil music) BUM BUM BUUUUMMMMMMM! So my Co-writer and I will sneak up on these elves, with our AA Batteries in hand and get back the HAMMER OF DOOM FOR WRITER'S BLOCK WITH AN H, and be back next week with a chapter. So again, sorry for not posting blame the elves. See ya!  
  
Vape out!  
  
P.S. Now you know why, my Co-writer does all the writing that you see. 


	10. Vape's Second Rant

I don't know how long it's been anymore... but... I'm really really sorry for not posting any more chapters yet. It's been a tragic week so far, and it can only get worse. Sorry, Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Really really really really really really really really really really Sorry... Oh yeah about the elves.... We didn't beat them when we met up with them... they been playing Halo... and their aim has gotten better... Sometimes... I think that game is going to kill me. Well, next time we face them... We'll make sure to have TRIPLE A BATTERS! Maybe the AAA Batters will work. That gets me to thinking.... There are AA batters, AAA batters, D batters, V batters, and the little flat ones, which I think are C batters. WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE OTHER LETTERS! Why did they pick those letters? Did they just pick them out of a Hat? And if they did, did they pick A twice or something. What's up with the AA and the AAA? What happened to just A batters. Did they not work or something, so they had to try it three times to get it right? If you know the answers... please e-mail me. My e0mail is in my profile. Really it is. ANYWAYS! We will try the AAA batters and maybe we will retrieve THE HAMMER OF DOOM FOR WRITERS BLOCK WITH AN H!  
  
Vape out. 


	11. Alert

"Let the bodies hit the floor!"  
  
Selphie chanted the words that her lips were now so familiar with. Saying the same thing over for hours did that.  
  
Bearow had told her to stay away from her "so called friends." She gad talked to him every night since her friends had deserted her. She hadn't learned much of him but she trusted him. He was her only friend. He was real! She told him everything.  
  
She was wiping the sweat from her brow as girlish laughter came from ahead. Quisti came into view dragging squall. He was wearing one of his rare smiles.  
  
Selphie tried to sink into the shadows. for a moment she had thought it worked. Then Quisti stopped and smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning, Selphie," She said lightly.  
  
"Yeah, great day." Selphie replied shortly as she continued walking. Quisti sighed.  
  
"See, Squall, that's what I mean?"  
  
After Selphie had vanished from view Quisti turned back to Squall.  
  
"She's always locked in her room."  
  
"Except now." Squall said. They walked to the lunchroom in silence.  
  
Seifer sat alone at the table in the corner. The couple took their usual places across from him and looked to him expectantly.  
  
"Do you forgive me yet?" Quisti asked in a pleading voice.  
"No, not really... I want my CD's. You should never have let her borrow them. They aren't yours."  
"You know Seify when you talk like that you sound just like a 10 year old holding a grudge...."  
He glared at her, furious with the tone of her voice. She had no right to talk to him like he was a baby. He was a grown man for SeeDs sake.  
"Awww, Seify your pouting again. I can see it on that-"Seifer stood abruptly. Glaring daggers a Quistis he spun from the table running straight into Xu. He caught her by the hand as she flailed her arms on the way down. She stopped inches from the ground.  
"I need shorter arms." She laughed nervously as he pulled her up to him. Kicking her feet back he jerked hard on her arm causing the blood to rush to her head. She stumbled for a second as the world before her turned white. "Woah..." she shook it off slowly. "Ummm... Oh yeah!!" she giggled. Then she stopped and blushed, noticing the stares of the group around her. "Squall." Her voice took on its usual business tone. "Headmaster Cid has something to speak to you about. He said it was very urgent." She stepped away quickly, off on another mission.  
Squall looked at his friends with a raised brow. He stood slowly and stretched his arms.  
"Well I better go see what he wants." He shuffled slowly out of the room.  
Quisti and Seifer sat in silence staring at Squalls retreating frame.  
"Well, that was odd."  
"Yeah. So.... Are you done being mad yet??" 


	12. Writers notes for chapter 9

W-Co- Writer here! Sorry for the wait... writers block. Ugh. This chapter is mine and its kinda short. I sat down here about an hour ago and wrote it out. I wanted to post asap but I will prolly post more than one chapter this week. Cross your fingers!!  
  
Vape: I GOT THE HAMMER BACK! 


	13. SORRY SORRY SORRY!

Okay okay okay. I know what your think. They haven't posted again. Even after they got the Hammer back. Well, it's not the hammer this time. You see one of my other friends moved in on me and my Co-writer got ground intill school starts, witch will be Sep. 7. So we might not really post Nething until then. Sorry people, I'll try typing up something for you people to read. Soo, hope to bring you a chapter soon.  
  
I know you all hate me,  
Vape. 


End file.
